Brother
by DracoLover14
Summary: "The hands pulling at his hair was the only thing keeping him grounded." "Why did you have to leave Gred?" George is a mess and feels like he can only make it through with his brother. *Song-Fic, but no characters singing*


**A/N: First thing, this is a song-fic. If that is not something you like then I won't be offended if you don't read this. I heard this song on a TV show and looked it up and have not stopped listening to it. Then all of a sudden I started picturing Fred and George and I just had to write this. Let me know what you think! ~DL14**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE SONG 'BROTHER'. These belong to JKR and the band Needtobreathe respectfully.**

* * *

 _Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need  
We get a little restless from the searching  
Get a little worn down in between_

The hands pulling at his hair was the only thing keeping him grounded. He thought they may be his hands, but he felt too numb to truly realize they were. His eyes were shut tightly, not wanting to see the room that had been theirs. He also didn't want to leave the room, it was the only thing that made it seem like a big nightmare. If he stayed in the room, then he knew that Fred had once been there. He knew Fred had to still be there, it was a joke, it had to be. Fred couldn't have di-, left him. He needed his brother, his twin, nothing was the same anymore. None of them understood in his mind. He felt lost. Who was supposed to be there when the others weren't? How was he supposed to continue the hard work that had been theirs, not George's?

They wouldn't leave him alone, trying to get him out. Couldn't they see that he didn't want to leave Fred? They were trying to take him away from him, and he couldn't allow it.

 _Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea_

George sat in the corner and stared at the other side of the room where he swore that Fred sat in the exact position as he did. He watched as Fred smiled sadly at him but made no movement toward him.

"Forge," Fred whispered "you can't do this. You need to let them in. Please, don't do this to yourself. Please for me."

"Why did you have to leave Gred?" George whispered in a broken voice.

"Sometimes things can't be helped. Please go to them, let them help you. You will see me again, I solemnly swear to you." Fred said, and George could feel the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes.

"Come with me?" George whispered, and Fred nodded.

George stood with some difficulty and made his way to the door and hesitated before opening it. He glanced over at Fred and took a deep breath before continuing. It opened with the slightest creak and the little noise that was going on downstairs stopped.

He made it to the kitchen where he guessed someone would be and looked around and noticed everyone was there. He glanced quickly to the side and watched as Fred faded away with a small smile. George broke then and allowed the tears that were forming to fall and fell to his knees as his family rushed to him and gathered him into their arms.

 _Brother let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low_

Months after the war had ended, he still had nightmares about losing Fred. Fred was in every single one and he always got so close to saving him, but always failed. No matter that they weren't in the same part of the castle when it happened, he felt that he should have felt something that was going to happen to him. He couldn't stop blaming Percy even just the littlest bit even though he knew he shouldn't. Percy couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening. They were lucky that Percy hadn't been hurt as well. George wouldn't allow the dark thoughts get past blaming Percy. He didn't want to imagine what ifs.

Fred stands hidden next to his twin wishing that he could do something to help him, but only being able to watch.

 _Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart  
I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were  
Now my hands can't reach that far_

George sat on the couch in the Burrow, not being able to go back to the apartment above the store yet when she came over. She wanted to check on him to make sure that he was okay. Angelina was Fred's girlfriend for a little bit on and off during their sixth and seventh years until they had flown out after sending fireworks everywhere.

She kept George company, so he wasn't alone when everyone had left to do their daily activities. He could tell they were still worried that he would revert to how he was. He started to feel more for her than just as friends and it terrified him. Every time they were alone, and he would be about to tell her he could see Fred standing somewhere in the room and would close off again, not enough to worry them though. He would hide how much he was still affected from them.

After a couple years he finally told her how he felt and that while he may not be able to truly smile again that he would always have a small one for her, no matter what.

"That is all I could ask for." She said before she said 'I Do'

 _I ain't made for a rivalry, I could never take the world alone  
I know that in my weakness I am stronger  
It's your love that brings me home_

George paced the small room waiting on news on the baby and Angelina. He glanced at the corner when no one was watching him and saw Fred standing there beaming. It lifted George's hopes that everything was okay. Surely, Fred wouldn't be smiling if things were going to hell back there.

They had come in expecting to have a normal birth and suddenly something had happened, and George was being rushed out of the room with the assurances that they would do everything they could do. It had been at least an hour and now he was waiting for them to come and give him news.

At last, a Healer came and told them that mother and baby were doing great and that he could take George back now. He walked next to the Healer as they entered the room and he saw Angie looking down at the bundle in her arms with a loving smile before she looked up at George.

He walked over and put his arm around her before he looked down and froze. This precious thing was his, and he would be there for them for as long as possible.

"It's a boy." Angelina whispered as she glanced at her husband and he reached a hand out to gently rub the baby's cheek.

"Fred the Second." George whispered, and he couldn't stop the full smile from taking over his face. He may not have his brother Fred back, but he brought into the world another one.

Fred watched and had a tear of happiness running down his face.

 _Brother let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on_

George laid in the bed in St. Mungo's with his eyes closed as he felt his family all around him. He felt so tired and quite a few people asked him if he was upset about leaving. All he did when asked was smile and say that he was happy. Of course, if he still had more time, he would be fine, but he was finally fully happy. He loved his children, grandchildren, even his two great-grandchildren, but he finally got to see Fred again. To be able to see his twin again made this peaceful.

He opened his eyes to look at them all and he smiled. They smiled back and the ones nearest to him, which happened to be Angelina, Fred II, and his Roxy, grabbed hold of his hands. He looked over into the corner and saw Fred again. It had been awhile since he saw him. He felt a couple tears go down his face.

"Gred," He whispered, and Fred nodded and walked over.

"Come on Forge, it's time to go."

 _Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home_


End file.
